Family Crest
Official description Walkthrough (can be boosted) (can be boosted) (can be boosted) (can be boosted) |items = *Cooked shrimp *Cooked salmon *Cooked tuna *Cooked bass *Cooked swordfish *A pickaxe *2 cut rubies *A ring mould *A necklace mould *2 anti-poison potion (Antipoison mix can not be used) ** Note, you will need 2 separate potions, not just one potion with two uses. One of these potions will be given away during the quest, the other you will need in your fight with Chronozon, as there are poisoning spiders in his lair. *Normal Spell book and Runes to cast all 4 elemental Blast spells at least once. (13 air runes, 3 water runes, 4 earth runes, 5 fire runes, and 4 death runes.) the blast spells must hit so bring extra. Recommended: *Teleport methods to Al Kharid, Falador, Ardougne, and (back to) Varrock *A charged Amulet of Glory *A Lumbridge Explorer's Ring 1, 2, 3, or 4 *A charged Combat Bracelet - the monastery teleport allows quick access to Boot. *If players have below 59 magic, they are advised to bring more than 1 Wizard's Mind Bomb or more than 1 dose of Magic Potion (2 to 4 are advised). *Silverlight or Darklight (after Shadow of the Storm). *Armour/ weapons/ food for killing Chronozon |kills = *Chronozon (Level 170) }} The Crest To start, talk with Dimintheis, who lives in the fenced-off area in the south-east corner of Varrock. He'll tell you about how, without his family's crest, he can't prove his heritage and take back his estate. His sons took the crest when they left to defend Varrock against the hordes of zombies sent forth by a evil necromancer, and he doesn't know what happened to them afterwards, although he has heard rumours that Caleb is now working as a chef in Catherby. Caleb Note: Caleb is sometimes found in Gertrude's house in Varrock and may not always be located in Catherby. Items Required: Cooked shrimp, Cooked salmon, Cooked tuna, Cooked bass, Cooked swordfish Head to Catherby. In the middle of the town—just south of the farming shop and north-east of the bank—is a chef, usually inside the building with the sink, although he wanders outside sometimes. This is Caleb. Talk to him, and he'll say his brothers and he accidentally broke the crest into three parts and each of them ended up with a piece. Luckily, he still has his piece, although he's not going to just hand it over to any passing stranger. He has an important event coming up, and he needs some fish for a special salad. Get them for him, and he'll give you the piece of the crest. What you need is shrimp, salmon, tuna, bass, and swordfish—all cooked. All but the salmon can be fished right there in Catherby. However, there is a fly-fishing spot just north-west of Camelot, where you can fish salmon. Once you have all of that, give the cooked fish to Caleb, and he'll give you the piece as promised, along with a little bit of info: He'll say that the gem trader in Al Kharid might know more about the location of Avan. Ensure you ask Caleb about his brothers' whereabouts, otherwise the gem trader's dialogue options will not include Avan. Avan Items required: A pickaxe, 2 cut rubies, A ring mould, A necklace mould Talk to the gem trader in Al Kharid, and he will remember the person that you're looking for. He directs you north towards the gold pit in the desert, the Al Kharid Mine. Head there, and talk to the man wearing a yellow cape, wandering around just at the entrance to the pit. This is, indeed, Avan, as he'll tell you when you ask him. He's not giving up his piece of the crest, though. Not unless you can help him win the affection of a certain lady by getting him a ring and necklace made out of 'perfect' gold. Unfortunately, the stuff there in the desert isn't nearly good enough. He'll tell you that a dwarf named Boot might know the whereabouts of the perfect gold. Note: If you mine the ores and make the jewellery BEFORE speaking to Boot, speaking to Avan will result in the player still claiming not to have found the ore, and Avan will not accept the jewellery. Make your way to the Dwarven mines via the Ice Mountain Dwarven Colony. Climb down the stairs in the colony. From the stairs, head south and turn west. Continue traveling west past the Living Rock Caverns entrance and the anvils, and you will find Boot wandering around down there. Talk to him, and ask him about perfect gold. He'll come up with a likely location: It's a small dungeon just between Ardougne and Witchaven. (You've already been there if you've done The Slug Menace quest.) It is recommended that you wear melee-resistant armour during this part. If you are a lower level, you will take damage. Head to the dungeon. Make sure to get your pickaxe as well as some food and armour, as there are a bunch of level 28 Hobgoblins, level 53 Ogres, and a few level 122 Hellhounds that you'll have to either fight or avoid. Walk further inside (not into the false wall—if you have done Slug Menace—but down the tunnel). Walk east, and then a little bit to the south will be a small caged area with a couple of Hellhounds inside, along with the gold rocks you need to mine. To the north and south are two rooms with levers in and outside of them. You'll have to do a little bit of a lever puzzle here to open the gate to the Hellhounds. (If you logout while doing the puzzle you will have to start over.) #Head to the Northern lever located outside the room and pull it up. #Head to the Southern Lever, located inside the room and pull it up. #Return the Northern lever and pull the lever outside the room down. #'Enter' the Northern Room and push the lever in there up. #Leave the room and pull the one outside the Northern Room up. #Go back to the Southern Room and pull the inside lever down. # Locked Room: Mine two 'perfect' ores. Now get your rubies, your ring mould, and your necklace mould and go to any furnace that's handy (perhaps the one in Ardougne or in Al Kharid). Smelt the ore into perfect gold bars and then make the perfect ring and perfect necklace just like you would make any other ruby ring and necklace, just make sure to use the gold you just got. Once you have the items, head back to the Al Kharid Mine and give them to Avan. As a reward, he'll give you the second piece of the crest and, with further coaxing, tell you how to find his brother. Johnathon Items required: Anti-poison potion (1+ recommended) The last brother — Johnathon — is holed up in the Jolly Boar Inn, just north-east of Varrock and near the Lumber Yard. An easy way to get to him is to use the Gnome glider in Al Kharid and go to Varrock and then just run northwest to the inn. You can also use the Balloon transport system by teleporting to Castle Wars, using a Ring of duelling and take a balloon to Varrock, and then run north. He is on the first floor, in the far north room. Bring your anti-poison potion with you, and climb up the stairs to talk to him. He'll tell you he got bitten by a poison spider. Give him the antidote, and he'll be very grateful and relate to you about what happened. Apparently, Johnathon attempted to defeat a blood demon called Chronozon. But instead, Chronozon defeated him, and in his efforts to escape, he was bitten by the poison spider. When you ask him for the third part of the crest, he says that he dropped it while fighting Chronozon and that you must go retrieve it. The monster is located in the Edgeville Dungeon (It is no longer in the wilderness by the earth obelisk). Go north of the dungeon entrance and then west. It should be noted that there is a safespot on the west side of the cave in which Chronozon is located, that lies behind the space between the stalagmite and the torch. You'll need to bring food, armour, an anti-poison potion for the poison spiders, and enough runes to cast each elemental Blast spell at least once, although it will probably take more than one casting, especially if you're lower level. This is because if the spell just "splashes" on him, it doesn't count. You have to hit (i.e. do actual damage) Chronozon with a Wind Blast, Water Blast, Earth Blast, and Fire Blast. When you do hit him with each of those spells, it will weaken him and make him a little easier. Chronozon is extremely weak to blast spells. With a high magic level and no negative bonuses, it is possible to kill the demon with only two or three more spells after the first four. You do not need to kill Chronozon with a blast spell, you just have to hit him with all 4 blast spells to weaken him and finish him off any way you like. In the event of teleporting or logging out after all four spells have been successfully cast, you will not have to recast the spells. When you finally do kill him, grab the crest part and leave. The Crest Reassembled Now that you have all three crest pieces, put them together to make the Family Crest and then make your way back to Varrock. Give the crest to Dimintheis, who will be very, very pleased to have it back. Congratulations, Quest complete! Reward *1 Quest Point *Family gauntlets *Access to the hellhounds in Witchaven Dungeon Note : The Family Gauntlets on their own don't seem that impressive, but they do have a very useful ability. You can take them to any of the three brothers and have him imbue them with a *special ability. Be careful choosing, though, since you can only have one effect at a time, and it will cost 25,000 coins to change them. To change effects, just take them to the brother whose effect you want. If you lose the gauntlets, Dimentheis will have "magically" found them again and will give them back. *Cooking Gauntlets (Caleb): Reduces the chance of burning certain fish significantly. *Goldsmith Gauntlets (Avan): Increases the Smithing experience of smelting gold from 22.5 to 56.25. *Chaos Gauntlets (Johnathon): Increases the damage done by Bolt (Chaos rune) spells. Required for completing Completion of Family Crest is required for the following: *Defender of Varrock *Legends' Quest *Varrock Tasks: **'Hard:' "Hand-Me-Downs" *Seers' Village Tasks: **'Hard:' "Gonna Need a Bigger Range" Trivia *When you receive Avan's piece of the crest, if you look at it, you will see a red dot in the middle. If you click this fragment, the red dot will disappear. *Upon completion of the quest, your Adventurer's Log will say "The crest of the Fitzharmon family was scattered all over Gielinor! Its recovery means Dimintheis’s estate is safe." *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So all three parts of the family crest were reunited." *If you lose any of the crests, you can retrieve a new one from either of the three brothers. They all have their excuse for having it at that moment. *If there are multiple players fighting Chronozon there will be multiples of him. In this instance, your Chronozon will be indicated with a yellow indicating arrow. *After the PvP Wilderness was returned, Chronozon was hard for some players to deal with because he was in a PvP area, even though Jagex had promised to move all quests out of the wilderness. After some ranting in the forums (now archived), a tunnel was added that took him out of the Wilderness to his current, non-PvP location. *Orry, the NPC watching over the beacon just north of the Jolly Bear inn, will refuse to talk to the player, if Jonathan is still ailing. After the player used anti-poison on Jonathan the usual options for beacon-NPC's are available. fi:Family Crest nl:Family Crest Category:Quests Category:Family Crest Category:Wikia Game Guides quests